


One Dead Moon

by Maldevinine



Category: RWBY, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Daemons, Fanatical Xenophobia, Gen, Ultratech - Freeform, Vacuo Focused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldevinine/pseuds/Maldevinine
Summary: Whole civilisations have risen and fallen while the Necrontyr have slumbered, unaware of what they built on top of. Now that the dead begin to walk again those civilisations are about to discover there are greater and more terrible things in reality than in their dreams.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Seshat-An-Wet had lived longer then some suns. Ancient machines they had built before being forced into hibernation by the war in the heavens told them exactly how long it had been in terms of atomic decay and vibration. They did wonder if it really counted if the vast bulk of it had been spent insensate, locked into a box to avoid the depredations of both those they had fought against and those that they had called Gods.

But movements in the galaxy at large had been noted and power had been fed again into sarcophagi that had resisted all attempts by entropy to destroy them. The light of their soul once again burned in the sockets of their death-mask and fingers of silvery metal pressed against the lid that trapped them. Necrodermis was no mere flesh, to waste away when unused. It responded as smoothly as it did the day Seshat first took this body and lifted away the lid.

With the sarcophagi breached the full information load of the local network caught up to them. Scarabs and Tomb Spiders reported their actions in a constant background hum while the thoughts of the few Necrontyr who had been awakened before their leader formed spikes. The two honour guard at the end of the hall. The handful of labourers that had served as tests for the reanimation. It took milliseconds for Seshat to comprehend what existed of their empire and only milliseconds more for their will to be imposed upon it. Generators that drew energy from the intersections of space-time reactivated and Scarabs fell upon stored resources to expand their numbers. Tomb Spiders in the major crypts started bulk reactivation procedures and in the central chamber where Seshat was just coming to their bone-like metal feet the honour guard stepped forward.

In the chamber, directly in front of the sarcophagus was a plinth and suspended vertically above it in what was nothing more then a show of power was Seshat’s staff. Their fingers closed around it exactly as they had before the long hibernation. Reattached to it’s owner’s will it drew in energy from the systems around it, the rod in the head glowing green. From that head spread seven points, each point a different sensor that fed Seshat’s desire for knowledge that was the only thing other then their hatred to survive into the new body. It reported that all was as it should be and so with the clanking footfalls of their honour guard following Seshat walked the corridors to the nerve centre of what had been an empire.

With power restored the devices that had allowed Seshat’s will to be imposed across space searched out their partners. Flaws in reality were exploited to link disparate locations and convey the same instructions that had been spread across the primary tomb. Each of the other locations in turn replied as their own generators made energy out of nothing and restarted sensor arrays. Surrounding Seshat a display of the galaxy built itself, or at least those few thousand stars that they had claimed.

Things were very different to when Seshat had slept. The marks of the Old Ones were non-existent, and their favoured children were but specks in the blackness compared to the empire that should have been. The other child of the Old Ones, their unstoppable bioweapon, still infested worlds but had lost almost all of the cohesion that the Old Ones had forced upon them. New civilisations had emerged, large blocks of space blanketed by the same patterns of signals. But most concerning was the noise from the background of the background, that other unreality that the Old Ones had used as their primary weapon. It roiled and quaked as if a stormy sea rather than a facet of existence and when Seshat turned their sensors upon it, they felt as if something looked back.

Processes began to return confirmation messages as Necrontyr emerged from their tombs and took up those tools they had set down before sleeping. Then an automatic counter timed out and produced an error message. A tomb had failed to respond to the startup commands. Knowledge flashed into Seshat’s mind, pulled out of local storage as they demanded it. The tomb was nearby as interstellar distances go. The tomb was on the single moon of an otherwise unnoticeable world. The tomb was where the fleet, such as Seshat had managed to save, was stored.

New commands went out but here, finally, relativity got to sneer at Seshat. The chance of information from the event to be passing any of their sensors right now was absurdly low and it would take years for an active scan from the nearest other tomb to return any information. Seshat could be patient, they were built to survive eternity, but right now there were things they needed to know. Another request to the local databanks gave the information on the backups, two sites on the planet below which acted as targets for the reality cracking teleportation devices. The honour guard followed Seshat down towards the generators themselves and along the way Scarabs formed themselves into a cloak upon Seshat’s shoulders. This soon after reawakening power was limited so the last member of Seshat’s retinue was a Tomb Spider that was already in the chamber when they arrived.

With a crack that shock reality itself, here became there and there became here, and Seshat walked out onto a new world.

Sensors in the staff fed readings directly into Seshat’s mind. Gravity was easily within design limits, atmosphere was mostly nitrogen and oxygen, background electromagnetic flux was high enough to suggest other sources of technology on the world. The roiling of the unreality reached even here but that was just the higher background noise. Automatic subroutines sorted the incoming flux, trying to identify intelligence and location from the waste they scattered over the electromagnetic spectrum. If anything that was using limited waves for communication could be called intelligent.

The path to the surface was blocked by time and continental drift but weapons that could disintegrate matter meant that no path was truly blocked. Fantastically sensitive gravity detectors in the staff allowed Seshat to plan the easiest path so it was less then an hour later that they and their retinue walked out of what had been a wall of a pyramidal temple and looked up at the night sky.

The moon was just rising on the horizon, half of it intact and half of it scattered in pieces that trailed outwards in defiance of gravity.

That _would_ explain the lack of a response from the tomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seshat is a real Egyptian Goddess. She keeps track of time and distance (and lots of other things) and so is the Goddess of Accounting, Astronomy, Engineering, Surveying and Timekeeping.


	2. Chapter 2

All was not lost. The scattered parts of the moon hung together in a way that should have been impossible in that orbit, indicating that some parts of the tomb still functioned. Seshat-An-Wet simply needed to gain access to the moon to restart the repair protocols. With the backup teleporter too small to transfer a space faring vessel, that meant building one from scratch. At least the presence of local technology meant that the resources needed would have already been collected in one place and simply needed to be taken and used.

An analysis of multipathing echoes in received radio signals allowed Seshat to estimate distances to the various sources. They picked a particularly noisy source that was within two rotation’s walk and the four skeletal forms moved off across the desert sands.

Even in this bleak landscape small things lived. Small hopping mice that glowed in infra-red as they searched out water and plants. Reptiles that hid under the sand while it was too cold for them to move. Even some insects that clung to plants or followed the lights in the sky. Seshat hated all of them with ancient jealousy. Especially the black four-legged creature with exposed bone plating that was now bounding towards them.

It was barely worth Seshat’s time, but that was what an honour guard was for. One of the Immortals raised a rifle and there was a green flash from it’s capacitors. Esoteric forces that suppressed atomic bonds were focused upon the beast. 

The beast survived, almost unharmed. Some of it’s bone plating was now wisps on the wind but a weapon that could bring down starships had done nothing.

The beast leapt at Seshat with it’s mouth open and found itself interrupted by Seshat’s staff. The beast bit down on the head of the staff and pushed. Seshat’s feet slid backwards in the sand and a simple command to the Scarab that had been holding on to the end of the staff activated it. It burrowed into the strange flesh of the beast and tore it’s way out between the spines on the back. 

For the moment that the staff had been in the jaws of the beast it had sent masses of information into Seshat about what it had found. The beast had been no living creature of physical form but an expression of unreality bound into a shape. Such beings failed quickly if unsupported, which meant that this world must be the site of a breach between the realities. Seshat had seen far more examples of those breaches in the short time they had been functional than in their previous life. Direct study was needed. As were better weapons. 

Tireless necrodermis carried Seshat through the night and burning day and through the next night. Another of the unreal beasts made an attempt at them during the day . The Tomb Spider they had brought managed to tear off three of it’s limbs and flay a third of it’s skin analogue from it’s body before it dissolved into dust. Seshat took notes. 

The necrodermis may have taken away most physical failings, but it did nothing for mental failings. There was barely enough mind left in an Immortal to think, and Tomb Spiders and Scarabs ran on highly complicated software, but Seshat was bored. Automated routines had already identified the languages that the planetary communications were in. Monitoring of ionospheric refraction and multipathing had given distances and directions to all the population centres within thousands of kilometres. Four larger transmitters had been identified, evenly spaced around the planet. The process of writing software to suborn those towers and take control of the planetary communications had been completed and needed only access to a proper transmitter on Seshat’s end. And yet still the sand stretched on. 

The night sky made it easy to identify the gathering place they were approaching. As their primitive radios scattered noise across that part of the electromagnetic spectrum, their primitive lights dirtied the visible light band. It resolved from a glow on the horizon to a set of spotlights facing outwards on top a wall over the course of half the night.

Seshat could tell the exact moment when the inhabitants noticed them. Radio traffic spiked but voices were stable. The word “Grimm” was repeated. Spotlights swung to focus on them. And over all that distance, a single bullet reached out and hit Seshat. It bounced harmlessly off the necrodermis and the fraction of a second until the sound of it’s firing came was measured. Sound velocity in the gas surrounding the planet was known, the coefficient of friction was known. Simple maths gave the initial velocity of the bullet which was combined with the mass of the round to give an expected answer. This weapon was no threat. It’s wielder was surprisingly accurate over the distance however so the plinking of bullets against their body was becoming annoying. 

An unvoiced command let the Immortals return fire. They didn’t have to stop to aim, simply sanding a large portion of the crenellations upon the wall in the approximate direction of the incoming fire. It stopped. Seshat marked out the gates as the next target. They would be easier to replace when this became their fortifications. 

It was still 122 paces until Seshat could pass through them that the heavily reinforced gates disintegrated. The green glow from the Immortal’s weaponry back lit them as they marched across the last patch of packed sand and met the single defender. 

They were similar in form to the Necrontyr. Taller, standing straight and unafraid with a billhook bigger than they were in a high guard position. Seshat shot them personally. 

They survived. It was becoming a disturbing trend on this world. 

There was immediate further evidence of reality breaches. They moved faster than a being like that could expend energy and the unreality sensors in Seshat’s staff chimed in a four part harmony as the billhook swung. It burned into Seshat’s body with an edge of focused mental power wrapping it’s material blade and sensors that Seshat had almost forgotten they had reported pain and damage. 

With the target’s speed measured and their weapon trapped Seshat struck back. The defender dodged the blow at their head, but that took their eyes off long enough for Seshat’s free hand to smash into the hand holding the billhook. The blow did no visible damage but flashes of involuntary movement in the lower arm showed a pain response. The defender pulled their weapon free and went to disengage, but when they took a step back they found not sand under their foot but a Scarab. The Scarab locked all it’s limbs onto the boot that had just stepped on it, and then the rest of the swarm raced up the leg. Each Scarab joined to the ones below, forming an unbreakable cast around the limb. When the defender fell under the additional weight, Seshat kicked their weapon aside and one of the Immortals shot it. No longer protected by the weilder’s belief it disappeared in a green haze. 

Near the centre of the town Seshat found what they were after. The fountain had been carved with the faces of four of these creatures, each facing a different direction. Their long hair all joined together into the bowl of the fountain. It was clearly religious and very well made, showing good technical skill but also significant imagination on the part of the sculptor. Seshat imaged it for their archives before waving their staff and sweeping the top half of it out of existence. They stepped through the dust and green glow that was all that remained, before using the speakers in the Tomb Spider to broadcast a message in the vocalisations they had translated from intercepted radio signals. 

“You have a new God now.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Their new slaves hid from them at first. Terror was an expected response but like all mortals they were curious and as Seshat stood unmoving they gathered. Once roughly a third of the town were standing in the space around the well Seshat spoke again.

“This town is now mine. Your lives are now mine. Resistance is futile.”

The crowd murmured and shifted. Seshat identified several makeshift weapons being poorly hidden by their wielders and directed the Tomb Spider to collect one of them. It’s owner refused to let go and was dragged into the centre of the square behind it. The creature must have been old by their standards with extensive ultra-violet radiation damage. Still, they were determined. Most would have given up trying to keep hold of a weapon or shown fear at the necrodermis death-mask. Seshat reached down and took a handful of their clothing to drag them upright.

The crowd was closing in and was no longer trying to conceal their weapons. Seshat considered letting them attack but calculated between 18% and 25% losses before the crowd was terrified into compliance. That was an unacceptable loss of workforce. This would require diplomacy.

A cluster of Scarabs dragged the warrior who had tried to defend the village in. These two would make as good a set of representatives for the village as any.

“Explain: Attempted attack?” 

“So you wouldn’t kill us,” replied the warrior.

"Your survival intended.”

“But you Grimm always kill. It’s all you do, kill and destroy.”

“Explain: Grimm.”

“The Grimm are torment seeking hellbeasts that stalk the lands and kill everyone they find. All of Remnant belongs to them except our walled cities,” the elder said.

“Explain: Torment seeking.”

“You’re not from around here are you?” the warrior asked.

“No questions. Explain: Torment seeking.”

“The Grimm are attracted to negative emotion. Anger, hate, fear. It draws them in, draws them to people. Then they kill, causing more fear and drawing more Grimm until everyone is dead.”

“Emotional bleedthrough into unreality being used for long-distance target acquisition. Solvable.”

A primitive radio transceiver attached to the warrior’s shoulder squawked about Grimm sightings from the north-west. Far more powerful transmitters in the minds of the Immortals fed the same information directly into Seshat’s mind. Seshat updated the fire-control protocols that the Immortals were operating under and let them pick their own targets from where they stood in the open gateway. Green flashes backlit the crowd in that direction. Seshat took control of the Tomb Spider’s speakers again to broadcast their words to everyone.

“Your God will protect you from the Grimm. Your God requires a sacrifice.”

“Can you really do it? Stop the Grimm?” asked the elder

“Your lives are mine. Will not let them be stolen from me,” Seshat replied personally to the Elder.

“I volunteer,” the elder said.

“No!” the warrior exclaimed.

“Look boy, either I die now or I die in half an hour when those Grimm get here. Things like tonight, they draw a horde that we will not live through.”

Seshat ran a quick count of the targets that the Immortals had identified. Their numbers would not qualify as a horde but based on current kill rates and the speed at which they covered ground, Seshat would not be able to defend the town.

“Your elder is wise.” Seshat said.

“I Volunteer!” the elder shouted, projecting their voice to the crowd.

“Your God accepts your sacrifice.” Seshat said, and then crushed the elder’s throat with a precision strike so that their screaming would not disturb the slaves any more than they already were.

The Scarabs swept up from Seshat’s cloak and the ground around to form a scaffold. Their tiny cutting and printing tools tore the unnecessary parts of the elder’s body away and built a monolith of fused silicon from the sand underfoot to contain the parts that were needed. A scarab became part of the monolith, it’s power supply rerouted to supply energy that kept the organs moving and the brain alive. All the carbon that had made up the body was distributed throughout the monolith, turning the glass black and concealing what was within. The final part was a web of iron and calcium in an expansion of the fractal pattern that made up the brain. This formed an antenna that allowed for dedicated transmission into the unreality rather than the bleedthrough that had been happening. Power was then fed directly into the brain which screamed incomprehensibly into the roiling void. Seshat had also made hieroglyphs on the monolith that spelt their name and glowed green, but that was purely an aesthetic touch.

The result was almost immediate. The Grimm out of direct line of sight of the town in the dark stopped and began to stumble around looking for a target. Those that had seen the Immortals at the gate or who could hear the cackling of their fellows as they raced towards combat kept coming. While Necron weapons did not unmake the Grimm as they should have, continued fire did disrupt their mortal form which then dissolved to allow for easy targeting of the next in line. The Tomb Spider floated out into the night as well and began to tear apart any it could reach. The Grimm ignored the robot, focusing instead on the lights and sounds of the town.

As the numbers began to thin, Seshat shifted targeting priorities to allow several to make it all the way to the gate. Many of the slaves had gathered at the gate and brought their own weapons so they were there to watch as Seshat personally dispatched those Grimm that made it within reach of their staff.

When there were no more Grimm threatening the town, Seshat unleashed the Scarabs again. They crawled over where the gate had once stood and built a new one from the sand that blew against the walls. The Tomb Spider's speakers were used as a broadcast system for the last time that night.

“Return to your homes. They are safe because your God defends you.”

The new gates would stand against anything that Seshat had seen this world produce, and the motors that powered them would only activate at Seshat’s command.


	4. Chapter 4

It was three more revolutions of the planet before Seshat’s new slaves trusted in their God. It was not anything that Seshat had done during that time but rather things that had not happened which caused the change. The Grimm had not attacked. One night, a small pack had gotten close enough that they were clearly visible pacing along the sands, snuffling at random things, but not one of the pack looked towards the walls and the glowing green weaponry upon them. Grimm ignoring humans like that was unheard of and solidified Seshat’s claim of Godhood.

Seshat had amused themselves in the interim by building an antenna array across the town, ranks of variously sized lengths of conductors harvesting a significant fraction of the electromagnetic spectrum, spread in a pattern that allowed for precise directional analysis of incoming signals. It was a torrent of mostly meaningless information, pings representing the movements of caravans across nearby sands interspaced with noise from the interaction of the ionosphere with the solar wind. With that much data to work with Seshat now knew the planet itself better than they knew anything other than their own Tomb-Forts. Probably the most concerning was the lack of signals from above. There were no satellites, despite the world clearly having technology that would have allowed brute-forcing an exit from the gravity well, and there was only silence from the fleet that should have been resting within the broken moon. Careful filtering revealed things that could have been the internal workings of the gravitic generators, or could have just been ionospheric noise.

The intention had been to find whatever space capable vehicles that this world could produce and appropriate them. Faced with the possibility that this world did not have anything space capable, Seshat would just have to build it themselves. That would require more resources, both in technology and in slaves.

So as the star that illuminated this world was once more brought into view by the rotation of the planet, Seshat made an announcement. They called for a Pilgrimage by a few of the Faithful to the place that had brought them to this world, to recover  Divine Artefacts that would allow Seshat to expand their protections. There were many volunteers.

Some unspoken process among the volunteering slaves had picked one older and sun-damaged member as their representative. To this one Seshat described the pyramid that had been built over the teleportation site and the path that Seshat had taken away from it. The slave nodded in understanding, giving a name for the pyramid that obviously had meaning locally but meant nothing to Seshat.  Not that it mattered if the slaves knew where they were going or not, both Immortals were going and the distance was well within the range from which Seshat could take direct control of them. Still, happy slaves were productive slaves, and nothing gave happiness like the illusion of control over one’s life.

The party of twelve and two Necrontyr left as the rotation of the planet pushed the star out of sight again. The slaves had recommended moving at night to avoid the worst of the weather. Allowing for frail flesh rather than Necrodermis, it would be a full seven rotations before they would return.

Not that the work would stop. The next task was the creation of a transmitter that could utilise the antenna array to communicate around the world.  A task made significantly harder by the fact that a request for any source of power in the village producing a handful of sparkling and oddly heavy dust, with a yellow tint to the crystals. Seshat raised their staff to punish the slave who had confused what was clearly gems with electricity, but when the staff swept near the dust the unreality sensors pinged.

It was faint, but each grain of the dust was a tiny piece of what should not be, compressed and crystallised into something that would not immediately disintegrate when faced with reality. Seshat crushed a few grains between thumb and finger, and as the resulting static spark  leapt out of their hand, they understood. Some breach in reality had crystallised fundamental forces into physical objects, and the natives were using that as a source of power. They had no true technology base of their own, seeing as they were lacking a whole series of fundamental energy transformance mechanisms.

Finely calibrated force sensors in their arm gave the drop in mass from the Dust that they had destroyed. Damage reports gave the current and voltage that had passed through them. The resulting energy density was impressive, far more than would be available from the petrochemicals that would be the primary energy source at this point in a normal technological development. The half a handful that they held would power the transmitter that they intended to build for seventeen hours. 

It was a setback, but not an insurmountable one.  Digging through designs that had been ancient when Seshat had worn weak flesh, instructions were sent to the Scarab swarm. Just outside the walls, where the mean solar irradiation was highest, shining panels were formed out of elements torn from the sands and supported on black glass pillars formed from the waste.  The planet turned away from the sun and still the panels grew in number.  Each panel faced inwards like a massive flower with silvered petals.

By the second night the mirrored panels took up as much space as the town. The morning light revealed a tower in the middle,  rivalling all the buildings in the town for height and black as night even under full glare of the sun. When the sun was highest, Seshat demanded all of the salt in the town.

Under direct supervision it was poured into an opening that then disappeared as if it had never been. Seshat waved their staff and a gentle thump could be heard, repeating into a simple rhythm. It was a compression pump, forcing salt up the tower where it melted under the concentrated heat and back down to heat exchangers buried  as deep below the surface as the tower was high. There the temperature differential was converted to electricity and left Seshat a little bit closer to world domination.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the darkest part of the solar cycle when one of the Immortals pinged that they were within sight of the temple that obscured the emergency teleport location. Seshat immediately grabbed direct control of the body, linking to the short range transceivers in the teleport housing that exploited a flaw in reality to treat near infinite distance as if it was nothing. The flood of information was a shock to Seshat, a full Necrontyr empire trying to feed its story through a limited bandwidth. By the time Seshat had culled the notifications and answered the most important the slaves had made it to the teleport chamber itself.

Within Seshat’s tomb the matching chamber was loaded with a carefully chosen collection of tools. Tomb Spiders in deactivated states, a full Scarab swarm, a hover chassis for mobility, piles of quantum calculation chips and Necrodermis alloys required for complicated devices and two of Seshat’s most precious devices, Reality Enforcement Engines. Fantastically complicated devices that were capable of sealing the barrier between reality and unreality they required substances recovered from Old One technology. Seshat instructed one last thing to be recovered from their personal armoury and added to the pile before a crack shock reality and made two places exist as one. Seshat watched through the Immortal’s eyes as the slaves stared in shock at the pile that had just appeared.

The weight and the carrying capacity of the slaves had been considered. The Tomb Spiders and the hover chassis could bring themselves, everything else was in containers that could be easily carried back. Seshat closed the link back to their Tomb, and released direct control of the Immortal.

For the next four solar cycles, Seshat busied themselves with convincing a planetary network of terrestrial communication hubs that there were five such hubs, there had always been five such hubs, and that there was no need to inform any of the living minds monitoring the network of this change that had not just happened. With that complete, the network underwent a forced upgrade which was blamed on three different organisations, each of which believed that the other two were doing it. This forced upgrade included general security and quality of life improvements, the most important being an improved compression algorithm that meant that when Seshat repurposed a full 5% of the network’s bandwidth to directed information gathering, there was no drop in performance.

There were myths and legends about the moon, stories of why it was broken. None of them agreed and none seemed to have truth behind them. It wasn’t until a wider analysis of myths and fairytales was completed that a truly interesting thing was found. Quite simply, the culture wasn’t old enough. At some point between two and three thousand years ago history had been wiped clean. Not only had an apocalyptic event happened, but the memory of the apocalyptic event had also been removed.

Even if mortal memory forgot, the planet itself remembered. Seshat found and gathered decades of geological research looking for the discontinuity. They found it in the dust.

The dust was found almost entirely in recent sedimentary environments, places that would have been collecting material three thousand years ago. Whatever had happened, it had created the unreal dust that the inhabitants used as a power source. It had also not left any of the marks of normal planetary apocalypse scenarios. No marks of a reversing magnetic field, no super volcano or comet impact, no sign of the various anti-planet weapons that Seshat had deployed or seen deployed in all their existence. The theory that Seshat had left was that this planet had been the site of an incursion from the unreality. Enough of the damage from that event was left to allow the Grimm access across the boundary and some part of it must have damaged the fleet’s Tomb, fracturing the moon.

When the slaves returned Seshat claimed underground storage space within the village for most of their new supplies and called the warrior who had attempted to defend the village on the first night to them.

“Confirm: Occupation Huntsman?”

“I am a Huntsman, yes.”

“Education: Shade Academy?”

“I was taught at Shade for two years, then apprenticed for another three before being granted my license.”

“Requirement: Return to Shade Academy, acquire earliest written records on usage of Dust and on the condition of the Moon.”

“That’s a month-long trip. We may be safe here, but I won’t survive that trip without a weapon and you destroyed mine.”

“Replacements will be provided.”

In response to a mental command, the case that Seshat had ordered from their personal armoury opened, revealing a halberd of Necron alloys. It was of an equivalent size to the billhook that the warrior had used but was of seamless manufacture and hummed slightly in the warrior’s hands when they lifted it. At the back of the head was a square box of black glass with finger-thick cables leading from it to the blade.

“Identity: C’Tan Phase Blade. Explanation: Internal meta-harmonic generator detects standing waveforms in fourth and fifth order spaces and generates equal and opposite waveforms along edge of blade.”

The warrior reached out to touch the edge but was stopped by Seshat’s hand.

“Do not touch the blade. It will cut through Aura.”

“You have weapons that cut through _Aura?_ ”

“I have weapons that will cut through planets. You are only being given the tools you need to fulfill your God’s will.”


End file.
